Forbidden
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Donia knew he was forbidden. KeenanDonia. Rated T for kissing.


_**A/N;**_ Hi. Okay, this is my first Wicked Lovely story. To be honest. . . .I haven't finished Ink Exchange, but I really enjoyed Wicked Lovely. I highly support the couple Keenan and Donia. Please review, but do not flame me, please. Thanks. Also, sorry if it's kinda corny.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_She's beautiful. What can I say? I can't help it._

Keenan pressed his lips against hers, placing his fingers on her shoulders.

_I can't get enough of her. It's almost like I'm addicted to her. I wish to hold her, I hope to squeeze her, I hope to kiss her softly every day. Oh, Donia, why do we do this? Why must we try to resist eachothers feelings?_

_I could kiss you all night. I could touch your shoulders everyday._

"I won't let you go," Keenan muttered in Donia's ears.

"We really shouldn't be kissing, Keenan," Donia said and pulled back. "the Summer King and Winter Queen shouldn't do this."

Keenan chuckled. "Do what?"

"You're not even listening!" Donia snapped.

Keenan placed his thumb on her cheek and pecked her softly on the lips. "I listen to everything you say. I just can't comment because when I look at you, I'm at loss of words."

Donia stared and quietly muttered, "Keenan. . ."

Donia had vowed to never love Keenan again. Why _should_ she love him? Donia had tried for weeks to ignore her urges to kiss him; But now. . .she broke her promise. "I. . ."

"Yes?" he sounded so confident.

Donia spoke up. "I. . .can't love you,"

"Why?" Keenan asked, his voice sounded soft.

Donia's fingers began to twitch. "We weren't meant to be. You're the Summer King, and I'm--"

"The Winter Queen." Keenan said in place. "I know. . .But I really think this could work,"

"Keenan, please." Donia tried to inch away from him, but Keenan held her arms softly.

Keenan stared in to her eyes softly, which made Donia feel a tingle inside. "I love you, Donia." Keenan ignored her and whispered inside her ear. "I need you. . .Why can't you see that?"

"You don't need me." she shook her head. "We're in two different worlds--sorta."

Keenan chuckled. "But the most important thing is that I love you."

"You don't love me." Donia looked at the ground. "And I don't love you,"

He placed his index finger under her chin, leading her head up to look at him. Her eyes looked so soft and hurt; As if her heart had been beaten up. And Keenan knew he had done it. He truely loved Donia, but something inside Keenan told him not to love her. What if he broke her heart again? Keenan wouldn't be able to stand hurting Donia again. "How could you say such a thing?" Keenan questioned. "I love you more than I should,"

"You shouldn't have come." Donia said tensly.

"I thought you just could've used some company." he said.

She replied. "I _don't_. So you'd better go,"

"Not without you." Keenan smiled a perfect smile, making Donia's heart crumble.

"Don't-Don't smile, please." she said. "It burns. . .Even your slightest touch burns me."

Keenan continued to smile. "But you like it, don't you?"

Donia couldn't really deny anything. "Maybe I do. . .But not now. If somebody catches us--"

"Don't worry." Keenan tried to sooth her. "Everything will be fine."

Donia could feel icy cold tears starting to swell in in her eyes. She wanted to hug, kiss or touch Keenan, but it would only burn. She may have been kissing him, but it always hurt. The pain was terrible. She knew if she continued to hold him, she would die on the inside and out. Donia wanted Keenan, and she knew he wanted her. But they couldn't love eachother. Their love was forbidden.

Keenan kissed Donia on the lips once more, but she jerked back and gazed into his eyes. "Go away, Keenan, please!"

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't want you here." Donia said. "Whatever you say burns, even when you look at me it feels painful!"

Keenan stared, he looked as if he understood exactly what she meant. "I--"

"I love you, Keenan. But we can't be together!" she almost started to cry. Donia turned around and began to walk away, leaving Keenan to stand alone. ". . .I think you should go."

Keenan stood there for several moments before turning around and heading to the door. Donia didn't want to watch him exit, because it would only hurt her more. The last thing she heard him mutter was something that has haunted her; "I've always loved you. . ."

As he shut the door behind himself, Donia mumbled quietly, beginning to let a couple tears drip from her eyes. "You'll always be in my heart. . .But forbidden."

The End.


End file.
